Les presento a mi profesor de ciencias
by AdriaFanTwilight
Summary: Todos buscamos el amor, todos queremos encontrarlo. Pero a veces el amor nos encuentra primero. BUSCAMOS Y TEMEMOS al amor. Pero con el perdi el temor a amar y decidi vivir UN AMOR SIN REGLAS RxE lemmon


**holaaaa! qe tal FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO! como pasaron navidad y año nuevo? espero qe de lo mas genial, bueno SORRY POR TARDARME TANTO pero no sabia como empezar, aqui les dejo una pequeña historia (sin continuacion) de a poco ire subiendo mas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Les presento a mi profesor - lemmon<strong>

Dicen que en el amor no hay reglas, es enserio? De verdad no hay reglas?

Eso pensaba hasta que escuche a –la estúpida- directora, que daba una plática sobre el sexo. "Por favor estamos ya en universidad, no somos niños de secundaria" pensaba con el ceño fruncido mientras la directora seguía dando la plática haciendo que sonara eco en el enorme gimnasio.

Entonces el idiota de Mike que estaba sentado a un lado mío levanto la mano, la directora lo miro levantando una ceja y luego lo apunto, este sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego pregunto:

-Acaba de decir que nosotros somos los que decidimos con quien tener relaciones sexuales entonces … puedo joderme a la profesora Ana?-El auditorio se lleno de risas susurros en incluso hubo quienes gritaron lo mismo , incluso cosas más asquerosas, la directora estaba roja de enojo grito el apellido de Mike este sonrió y se levantó , salió del auditorio, ya sabía dónde quedaba la dirección; mire a la profesora Ana que intentaba calmar a la directora, debo admitirlo, la profesora estaba buenísima, incluso para que yo lo diga, rostro alargado, nariz perfecta, ojos y labios hermosos, cuerpo de pera, … en resumen lo necesario para volver loco a cualquier alumno.

Minutos después mis ojos se fijaron en el profesor que se acerco para ayudar a la profesora con la directora, el maestro de ciencias- Mi peor clase por cierto- comenzó a masajear los hombros de la directora con sus enormes y varoniles manos, era alto, tenía el cuerpo exquisitamente marcado, bueno, eso fue lo que vi cuando levanto su camiseta para quitarse el sudor durante la semana de deportes, tiene el pelo negro acompañado por unos delicados chinos, unos hoyuelos que te hacían perder la cabeza y lo mejor de todo eran esas hermosas gemas color chocolate que tenía por ojos las cuales me miraban directamente, ahora que lo pienso … baje rápidamente la mirada avergonzada, me miro cuando yo estaba con la boca abierta pensando en bobadas mientras las moscas me rodeaban, seguro estaba igual de roja que un tomate, pero en ese momento las preguntas que hice al inicio antes de que leyeras esto tuvieron sus respuestas.

-Escúchenme bien! Las relaciones Maestro-Alumno están totalmente prohibidas, PROHIBIDAS!-grito la directora haciéndome levantar la cabeza para mirarla y de paso mirar al maestro de ciencias, el cual de seguro también se sobresalto con el grito de la directora.

Me levanté de golpe cuando Alice –mi mejor amiga- me dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el hombro avisándome que la asamblea había terminado, me levante de mi asiento y eche una última mirada al maestro de ciencias, me relamí los labios y Salí del gimnasio.

Las horas de clases acabaron, me despedí de mis amigas y ellas de mi con un "hasta mañana Rosalie" después de ir a comer en la pizzería que quedaba cerca de la parada de camiones, rechace sus invitaciones de llevarme a casa en sus lujosos carros, quería ir a casa en calma sin tener que irme arreglando el pelo mientras se vuelve loco por el descapotable de Alice. Subí al camión y me puse en la última fila, saque mi celular conecte los audífonos y me puse a escuchar la radio -… si la radio, olvide meter mi iPod a la mochila, lo siento- cuando llegue a casa eche las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor, subí a mi habitación, tire la mochila sobre la cama y Salí al balcón no sin antes llevar conmigo mis cigarros y un encendedor.

Prendí un cigarrillo y comencé a fumarlo, me relajaba mucho.

-Hola Rose- me sobresalte y gire a la derecha, y ahí recostado sobre la barda del balcón estaba Emmett.

-Ah, Hola… profesor… – sí, mi sexy, amado e incluso soñado maestro de ciencias vivía en la casa de a lado, magnifica coincidencia no?.

-Puedo?- pregunto tomando la cajetilla que había dejado en la barda. Mire la cajetilla.

-Claro, tómalo- sonreí y lentamente me acerque a él; hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a solo centímetros, justo cuando nuestros labios iban a rosarse prendí el encendedor.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro al igual que en la mía. Amaba esa sonrisa de él.

-Gracias- dijo acercando el cigarrillo a la llama.

-llegando tarde de nuevo?- dijo cuando exhalo el humo del cigarro.

Inhale desde el filtro del cigarro por última vez para después relamer mis labios los cuales estaban pintados de un intenso rojo. Vi como Emmett solo paso saliva.

Solo entonces lo exhale pasando el humo del lado izquierdo de su bello rostro.

-Está bien, hoy no habrá gritos de quejas de mi madre, está fuera de la ciudad visitando a la abuela.

-Entonces… no está tu madre?-Apago el cigarro tirándolo al piso y pisándolo, me miro y sonrió- tienes que cenar?- esta vez sonreí yo, claro que tenia la cena, congelada pero la tenía.

Esta vez fue mi turno de tirar el filtro del cigarrillo para después pisarlo.

-No- fue mi única respuesta.

-Ah, qué mal-dijo casi convenciéndome con su falsa actuación-quieres venir a cenar? Hoy hay espagueti.

-Me encantaría- Dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, te espero… a las 7, está bien?

-7, perfecto- me despedí solo guiñándole el ojo y tirando un beso al aire.

Después entre de nuevo a mi habitación, y una no muy disimulada sonrisa pícara se dibujó en mi rostro.

Las tan esperadas horas corrieron dando por fin las 7, me hice la tonta unos cuantos minutos, y cuando dieron las 7:20 Salí de mi casa para entrar a la que seguía.

-Bienvenida-dijo cuándo cerró la puerta tras de mi con un lindo mandil lleno de salsa de tomate- La comida ya está en la mesa, solo deja me quito esto y enseguida voy- dijo subiendo las escaleras, fui a la cocina y el espaguetti olía tan bien que casi me olvido de esperar al profesor, cuando él llego me di cuenta que faltaba algo muy importante.

-Olvidaste la salsa-dije al momento que me paraba, fui hasta la cocina y cuando di la vuelta me encontré acorralada entre los fuertes brazos de Emmett.

-Intentas seducirme con esa minifalda?- Susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

-Lo logre?-susurre y como respuesta mordió delicadamente mi oreja haciéndome sacar un ligero gemido, recordé las palabras de la directora _"escúchenme bien! Las relaciones Maestro-Alumno están totalmente prohibidas, PROHIBIDAS!"_ que se joda , pensé cuando Emmett coloco una mano sobre mi trasero lo apretó y me pego a él pegando su entrepierna a mi abdomen.

-Créeme-dijo con voz ronca- Lo lograste-.

Mis manos dejaron de funcionar y solté el bote de salsa que cayó al piso salpicándonos a ambos, genial, la cague!

Lo mire preocupada, lo menos que quería era que esto acabara, el me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Tenemos que limpiarte-me cargo estilo princesa, subió las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta vi el baño – yo personalmente esperaba su cuarto- me pego a la pared de la regadera y la abrió empapándonos a ambos.

-Espera-dije mientras estiraba la mano para cerrar la llave pero él me detuvo- La ropa.

-Eso viene después-Se inclinó quedando a la altura de donde terminaba mi falda, me quito las zapatillas y comenzó a lamer uno de mis pie quitando la poca salsa de tomate que aun quedaba subiendo poco a poco, mi pantorrilla mi muslo, mi cadera, metió sus manos por debajo de mi falda y lentamente bajo mi braga.-Debemos revisar si también aquí hay salsa- susurro descaradamente.

Apreté mis labios cuando comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna, varios suspiros y gemidos salía de mi boca, mis piernas fallaron y caí quedando cara a cara con él, acaricio mi rostro, beso mi mejilla, mi barbilla, mi frente, DIOS! Date prisa y bésame en los labios!, escucho mis pensamientos y me beso, abrí mi boca dando paso a su lengua que no tardo en encontrar la mía, puso su mano en mi nuca haciendo presión y con la otra mano masajeaba mis pechos, yo no perdía el tiempo, con ambas manos masajeaba el bulto que se encontraba entre sus piernas, arriba y abajo, apretando y acariciando volviéndose más grande y duro. Lo empuje haciendo que se recargara en la pared, mis manos jugaron unos segundos más en su bulto y después baje mi cabeza a la altura de su cintura y con los dientes desabroche su ciper, saque su pene y con mi lengua jugué un rato en la punta de este escuchando los gloriosos gemidos roncos que Emmett hacía, después lo metí por completo en mi boca.

-Espera, Rose!- gimió pero no me detuve- Espera Rosalie, si sigues me voy a correr, aahg!

Emmett se corrió en mi boca, lo trague sorprendida y comencé a toser, odiaba ese sabor, y Emmett lo sabía.

-Por eso te dije que te detuvieras-dijo acariciando mi rostro para sonreír tras mi cara de disgusto, se acomodó quedando debajo de mí, apretó mi trasero y me jalo hacia el quedando nuestros sexos a escasos centímetros., me quitó la camisa y prácticamente mi arranco el brasier, y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos lamiéndolos mientras yo movía mis caderas rozando nuestros sexos, la entrepierna de Emmett se estaba poniendo dura de nuevo- Estas lista?- susurro dando besos tiernos por todo mi rostro terminado en mi oído

-Si-dije más como un gemido. Lentamente comencé a bajar haciéndolo entrar en mi, comenzó con un vaivén lento, tan delicioso como desesperante, de pronto el ritmo se volvió salvaje, nuestras bocas no estaban separadas, solo nos separábamos para gemir y volvernos a unir, Emmett se separo de mi, se paro y me paro a mi también de golpe pegándome a la pared, levanto una de mis piernas y la enredo en su cintura, me besó y volvió a entrar en mi.

Di un sonoro gemido, no era que me doliera, pero no aviso; me abrace de su cuello, casi estaba colgada a él , solo que mi pie izquierdo estaba aun tocando el piso dándome un poco de soporte, mis muslos se tensaron , Emmett se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómoda, así que me dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a mí y volvió a entrar de golpe, gemí de nuevo, paso sus grande manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras embestía contra mí, de mi boca no paraban de salir gemidos y ronroneos, no pude evitar que un hilito de saliva se derramara por la comisura de mis labios bajando hasta mis pechos y terminando por perderse entre el agua, con una mano acariciaba mis pechos y con la otra mi sexo.

-Mas, mas, mas- dije entre gemidos- Mas fuerte!- suplique.

Los gemidos de Emmett se volvieron más fuertes pero eso me excitaba mas, sin dejar de embestir comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas y chupetones en mi espalda.

-Ah, dios Rosalie!- gimió Emmett embistiendo más fuerte-esto es genial, estas tan estrecha, me voy a correr!-grito sin aire.

-Espera, espera un poco- dije mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales estaban dilatados por estar cerca ya del éxtasis- Juntos, hagámoslo juntos!

Unas cuantas embestidas más, Emmett enterró sus dedos en mi cadera y yo desesperada busque una de sus manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos, dimos un último y lujurioso gemido antes de corrernos.

Exhaustos nos dejamos caer, Emmett se recargo en la pared y me pego a él rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.

-Perdón-susurro besando mi oído- Me he corrido dentro de ti- Me abrazo con más fuerza.

-Ya lo sé-dije dándome cuenta que aún estaba dentro mío-siempre lo haces-Sonreí.

-Te amo mi ángel- me dio otro beso en los labios.

Acaricie su rostro y voltie lentamente para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y le sonreí de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo Emmett- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento y dándole un profundo beso.

Si, esta no era la primera, ni la segunda ni siquiera la cuarta, pero estaba segura de algo; **NO SERIA LA ULTIMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>que tal le gusto?, lo odiaron? comenten lo que sea, prometo regresar reviews espero la pasen geniaaal en este 2012 un saludooo y un abrazo fuerteeeee;*<strong>

**Adria=D**


End file.
